Always good for a surprise 16
by AnnKa
Summary: JJ and Garica are taking Emily out to a girls night and uncover their friends secret little romance. Now that they can freely talk about it the coupe gets to a new stance of their relationship. 2 Parts to this
1. Chapter 1

I'm working on a sequence of stories that belong together but still often stand for themselves.

Thanks to REIDFANATIC for Beta Reading.

Criminal Minds is not mine.

Always good for a surprise

"I have to get ready." Her sentence really didn't change a lot as he simply kept her captured in his arms. She put on a sweet smile putting her arms around his neck. "You do know that I could get out of this in a second if I wanted to." She referred to her fighting skills which she had demonstrated more than once.

"The point is you don't want to." He observed and grinned at her even wider than a moment before.

"I have to. They are going to be here soon and I'm certain you don't want me to go like this." His eyes went over her rather short outfit consisting of her PJ shorts and a tank top.

"I would keep you here like this. I think we could even take some more off."

Emily smiled, but couldn't answer before she heard the sound of the doorbell. "This is all your fault." She pushed him away, hurrying to her dresser. "Get the door, will you." She didn't even look over but focused on finding a blouse that would fit their little ladies trip.

Derek shook his head and made his way downstairs to let in his co-workers. As he opened the door he was greeted by two surprised faces, which had him grinning.

"We did get the correct address right?" JJ joked leading them inside before turning to start her interrogation.

"Why are you here?" Garcia had asked before her friend could even turn.

But Derek shook his head knowing exactly what the two blondes were after, and he was not going to give them an easy game; besides, the couple hadn't really talked about announcing their relationship yet. They had been too busy to figure out their life as reunited family and Annie's adoption problems.

"I think it's called babysitting although if you ask Dec he probably doesn't like that term."

"You can't trick us like that." JJ observed as she knew from her wedding day that there had been more between the pair. Emily wouldn't have him watch the children if there wasn't more between them.

"Sugar I have been waiting for this news since the whole undercover thing." Penelope's voice was getting high with excitement.

"Wait, you two planned this whole undercover thing?" Emily had made her way down the stairs, now fully dressed, and facing her two best friends. Immediately she saw guilt written all over JJs face, while their other friend just let her eyes wander curiously between the couple.

"Well Hotch wanted someone undercover and we agreed that it would be an approach." Pen finally offered an explanation.

"You have no idea what that week almost did. I was ready to never talk to him again. In fact I might have been thinking about killing him." She could see the horror on JJs face as that was not at all what she had intended with that plan. The brunette turned to get her keys trying hard to hide her grin.

She then headed towards the door holding it open for her friends. "We are not done yet." Jennifer promised as she walked out, dragging the tech behind her. Emily smiled and shook her head before turning to her man.

"You know Annie's bedtime and Declan can stay up until 11 since its Friday."

"Yes Ma'am. No bedtime for me then?" He teased with a grin growing on his lips.

"Well that would be your decision, although I can make better use of you being awake." She winked giving into the temptation to place a playful kiss on his lips. That turned out to be a mistake from her side as he took her move as permission to draw her closer and kiss her again.

"You look way to hot in this outfit. I really shouldn't let you go." Emily laughed slapping her purse against his shoulder. She then leaned in for a last kiss, with real intention to leave after this one.

"I KNEW IT." Emily could feel her boyfriend's smile against her lips, as they heard Penelope's excited voice.

"Have fun." He said with a smirk leading her towards the door with a devilish grin on his lips. "I'm sure glad you are having a girl's night and you get to answer all the questions." He winked before closing the door behind her.

She sighed making her way to JJ's car. As she came closer she could literally see the questions all over their faces. When she had made herself comfortable in the backseat she looked up to see Garcia turned nearly all the way around.

"When, how, and why didn't I know about it?"

"Three weeks ago, that day when you took the kids to the mall."

"I knew it and he wouldn't say anything." Garcia's face lit up delighted.

"I was actually fighting him pretty hard until the afternoon, so he didn't lie to you."

"Why would you fight Derek Morgan?" The question sounded almost incredulously and JJ couldn't help herself giggle over the conversation.

"I had other problems that day than fixing my relationship. The only reason I let him in was that he allowed me to yell at him as long as I wanted to." And of course the safe feeling of having his arms wrapped around her.

She looked into the rearview mirror seeing her driving friend's smile; when her attention went back to Garcia she realized she must have said something unknown, as her eyes were wide.

"You said fixing relationship."

Oh boy, Emily seriously began to wonder how they had been able to keep the first relationship a secret. After all they now read her like a book, an open book.

"I heard that too." JJ offered not helping her at all. Emily wasn't sure what good her best friend got out of that as she had already heard most of the story.

"It's just the whole dating this weird guy I'm not sure about story."

"What are you talking about?" Garcia's gaze went between her two friends trying to put the puzzle together.

"Remember when I told you I helped Em to doll up for a date?"

The tech gasped looking back to the brunette: "How could you keep this a secret for so long?"

Emily shrugged as she had no idea how that had worked out so well. She knew that Strauss had been right; working with profilers meant there was close to no secrets from your coworkers. But then again, she seemed somehow experienced with that issue as they had uncovered a whole bunch of hers during the last year.

"We haven't been dating for the whole time. It was only about a month then it went on ice until three weeks ago." She then admitted; now that they were already discussing the details she might as well get the rest out of her way.

"Why would you give up Derek Morgan? Hot, gentlemen, sexy. Em, why?" Penelope looked at her with wide eyes.

"He also has badge and gun; I take it he has to work on his British accent." Emily rolled her eyes at JJ while the memory of the conversation about Mick Rawson came back into her mind, but then joined into the game.

"You forgot that he is great with kids and makes the perfect breakfast." The former BAU agent finally offered, smiling at the thought causing Garcia to gasp. "It wasn't really our choice. Strauss somehow figured it out."

The car stopped moving and she realized that they had already made their way to the little restaurant. Not concentrating on the traffic anymore JJ turned around giving her a look that asked for the full story.

"She called me to her office and made clear that we were in trouble; fraternization regulations - not that they really exist - but in the end, she won. And I know that it was her right to do that, so don't blame her. We were lucky to get away with it for so long and it could have cost the whole team its jobs." She breathed in heavenly. "Derek worked too hard to give everything up, just for me. So I ended it, which I regretted as soon as I left his office, but I didn't know what else to do."

As she looked up she could see tears in the tech's eyes and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Declan was home that weekend and he somehow calmed me down by just being there. So the next day I called my mother. A week later she had me a transfer starting in June. Annie was just a coincidence I would have left anyway."

"Then why didn't you get back together?" JJ quietly asked, as that was the only question Emily had never really answered.

"Well Derek's explanation was that I'm the most stubborn woman on earth, which might be true. I didn't want to risk his career or my transfer any more than I already had and then at some point it was just too late." She smiled sadly before remembering that she had gotten her happy end after all.

"Ironically out of all the people it was my mother that brought us back together. Grandkids worked miracles for her." She looked up shaking off the sad mood from a moment ago.

"So yes we are dating and no Garcia you can't plan a wedding or for any little chocolate colored babies." She left the car waiting for her two friends to join her putting an arm around each of them. "But I would like to know how the whole Kevin thing is going and also I think we could plan some siblings for Henry." She said with a grin as both of the girls faces fall.

They had spent the night with a limited amount of alcohol and better conversation than they had ever had before. Emily was pleased that she had taken the focus off her person for most of the conversation, besides the one about little Annie.

When she came back home she took a little time to check on both of her children's bedrooms before sneaking into her room. The light was still on, but one glance to the bed found her man sleeping like she had him expected to be. She smiled, before grabbing her PJs and turning off the light to sneak into her bathroom.

As she slipped under the light covers a few minutes later she could feel him tense, clearly waking up.

"Too bad he is asleep; I had some good ideas for what to do with him." She said with a grin on her face, teasing him while snuggling into his arms.

"I'm awake." He murmured fighting the sleep of best he could. "I now know what Reid meant. You girls have crazy bed times."

She smiled, but didn't answer since there wasn't much she could say in her own defense.

"Are you going to tell me, how the interrogation went?" He finally asked clearly getting annoyed by her quietness.

"I told them the short version of what happened: Dating, Strauss, Stubbornness, Dating. JJ already knew quite a bit though." He laughed at the third word, pulling her even closer. "I also told them what not to expect."

"And what would that be?" He could feel her tense, as she started to realize that they had never really talked about that before now.

"Emily, can we please not start the secret keeping again." He tiredly requested.

"I, we," she stuttered in an attempt to sort through her thoughts and causing him to turn her around so she had to face him.

"I just realized that we never really talked about it and I just went with my assumption." She finally spoke again. Of course that wasn't a big help for him, but his face now was alert, so they might as well have the conversation now.

"Well you know how Garcia gets excited, so I stopped every thought of planning a wedding or baby showers." She finally looked into his eyes in an attempt to read him. She was more than glad when she saw how he relaxed.

"I assumed the baby part. 13, 5 and new born doesn't go to well together." He offered.

"Well even if the kids were younger, I'm not even sure if I would be able to. That table leg went straight through my stomach and that for sure wasn't the only attack to that area. I never asked the doctors about it, since I didn't have any reason to do so." She quietly added why she hadn't even wasted a thought on biological children. She had been kicked in the stomach more than once before, not even to talk about the abortion years ago that surely wouldn't help it either.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." He answered caressing her cheek. "The wedding on the other hand…" He didn't finish his thought in an attempt of reading in her eyes what her reaction would be. She clearly swallowed but didn't say anything.

"I'm definitely not talking about tomorrow, but it is somewhere down the road. I'm not planning on letting you go anywhere, so unless you think differently, I don't see a reason why we shouldn't get married at some point."


	2. I kind of

I'm working on a sequence of stories that belong together but still often stand for themselves.

Thanks to REIDFANATIC and lovelover7891 for Beta Reading and the great advice.

Criminal Minds is not mine.

"I kind of…"

Emily sat in the small restaurant where she was expecting her two best friends. They had been surprised that she had invited them two days after their last get together, but neither of them complained about a lunch outside of the BAU. She felt the vibration of her phone and smiled as she read a message from Derek. _Good luck princess. _She would need it - that was for sure. The couple had been talking for quite a while into the night until it was the early hours of Saturday morning and at the very end of it, she had found herself in a completely new and unexpected situation.

She looked back up as she heard Garcia's chatter. Her eyes immediately found the two blondes heading to her table in the back of the place. She stood to give both of them a hug, before all three took their seats. They gave their orders and chatted casually until their lunch arrived.

"We should do this more often." JJ suggested between bites.

"Agreed."

Emily smiled as she grabbed her water and took a sip. "Well as long as I don't have to provide the excuse every time."

"I'm sure we can come up with something." JJ smiled back.

"So what is our excuse for today?" Although Pen's voice was excited as always she didn't seem to expect too much and concentrated on the absolutely delicious food in front of her.

"Well there is something I said Friday I kind of have to take back." Emily started, still not getting much of her friends' attention. She was aware that it would change in a minute and couldn't help herself from grinning.

"What would that be?" Jennifer looked up, noticing the grin on her friend's lips, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Well I kind of got engaged on Saturday." She could see her friend's eyes widen, but then turned her attention to Garcia whose silverware fell loudly onto her plate. The tech's eyes grew wide as well and there was a moment when Emily could have sworn she had lost her voice. "Just thought I would let you know. Part of my new no secrets policy."

That was as far as she got before her flamboyant friend jumped up and ran around the table, pulling her into a hug. "E that is so…" She let go, staring at her in need of words: "Unbelievable, crazy, awesome! When is the wedding? And I better be a bridesmaid or I will apply for best man and we all really don't want to see that!"

Emily shook her head at the sudden flood of questions, turning slightly to embrace JJ, who, by now, stood next to her as well. "And you seriously told me months ago that you were just friends."

"We were."

"You were in major denial, that's what you were." The former media liaison grinned before directing Pen back to her seat to put less attention to their table.

"Maybe," Emily finally admitted, as she sat back down as well. She still couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to an engagement. They were far from a wedding, mostly because Derek didn't want to pressure her much more, but after all they had been through it just felt right to her. "We don't have a date yet, and believe it or not, with my mother, it's quite a pain to make an appointment, but you will be first to know." She then answered one of her other friends questions.

"And for the bridesmaids, I was kind of planning on you two, it's not like I have friends hiding in the closet."

"Oh there is so much to plan." Garcia pushed her food away pulling out her laptop from her huge purse.

"What are you doing?" Emily stopped in her movement of bringing more food to her mouth.

"Planning a wedding; we need a place, dresses, lots of decorations, we should put Henry into that cute suit again and Annie makes the perfect flower girl." Her friends watched, fascinated by her typing and speaking speed, "Cake, invitations, pictures."

JJ glanced over to her newly engaged friend slightly shaking her head in amusement, while disbelief started to show on the brunette's face. Sure she had been excited, but there was nothing that had to be planned right now.

"You can cross out the place." She then offered.

"You do need a location." Pen looked up, while her fingers were still typing.

"I have a place in mind already." The typing fingers stopped moving, "My parent's backyard, that's where we got back together and it's definitely big enough for a wedding. Plus the security is already there so I don't have to make those arrangements."

"Okay you have to take us there so we can figure out the set up and decorations." Garcia was acting exactly how the couple had expected, but still Emily started to feel a little overwhelmed by the flood of questions, information and chattering.

"You will have to fight my mom on that."

JJ studied her friend curiously. She felt that the tech was speeding things up way faster than Emily was willing to go. After all she had taken a very long time to make her own relationship with Will official for similar reasons.

"Pen, maybe we should wait for the date before making too many arrangements." She quietly suggested.

"I already opened a group on pinterest and linked all of my wedding stuff to it." Garcia looked up, excitement written all over her face.

"Well I think Em and Derek need to make some decisions first, otherwise our planning won't work."

"You could plan the bridal shower." Emily suggested hurriedly, stopping the good mood from evaporating. "And I'll get you involved in everything else as soon as we get there."

Before any of them could say something else a phone went off, followed by a second one a few seconds later.

"I'm really glad my phone won't be next." Emily stated with a small smile, as her two friends answered their phones, both turning into job mode.

She was forced to finish lunch by herself as both of her friends were called into the office. She had reached for her own phone demanding from Derek to let her know if he had to leave town - not that he wouldn't have done that anyway, but she was willing to use every excuse she had to make contact with him.

Emily was just going through security when the team came through the elevators. The seriousness on their faces and the fact that they were already leaving told her that it would be a bad case. To her surprise though, Rossi started smiling when he saw her. He set his bag down and walked over to give her a hug.

"Garcia spread the word. Congratulations."

A smile came to her lips, as she also saw Reid and Hotch coming closer, while JJ just waved at her since she was on the phone. After two more hugs and some random wedding facts from Reid she finally got to the one man she was waiting for. His grin told her that he had gotten his fair share of Garcia's excitement. He pulled her into a hug and pressed a small kiss on her temple.

"Where are you going?" She asked,

"Washington State."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It might take a while as well. They have no clue and nearly no evidence, but it's bad." She nodded knowing what that meant.

"Wheels up in ten." Hotch announced, interrupting the couple, before he led the rest of the group out of the building. Emily smiled again, as she recognized his obvious attempt at giving them some privacy.

"So did Penelope order the cake already?" She asked, earning herself a shocked look that had her laughing immediately.

"You did mention that we are not getting married until next year, right?"

"I will tell her that. I just didn't have much of a chance to talk at all after I mentioned the engagement."

He grinned, clearly imagining his best friend overreacting over the news. But someone had to tell her and he was glad that it wasn't him. He leaned in to kiss his fiancée.

"I have to go. I'll call you when we get off the plane and then whenever Hotch gives us some down time." He pressed another kiss to her lips, before he released her. He was surprised when she didn't let go but rather pulled him closer. "Emily, I really have to go."

"I know." She grinned before standing on her tiptoes to whisper something else in his ear. "When you get back we should make out in front of Strauss's office." She then pressed a kiss to his cheek and let him go.

"That would be one of the reasons, why I love you Princess." He responded with a grin.

"I love you too. Be safe."

"Always," he answered with an even wider grin, before disappearing.


End file.
